


【帕梦】用48小时述说我爱你

by Chalice139



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 13





	【帕梦】用48小时述说我爱你

1

宝生永梦开始思考和帕拉德的关系，是因为昨天被自己的bugster亲吻了脸颊。

那时永梦正和帕拉德分享飞彩推荐的蛋糕，带着奶油的吻落下，除了滑腻的触感外还蔓出一股甜甜香气。永梦扭头望过去，惊讶之余胸口迅速被一种比蛋糕更为甜腻的感觉填满，而他甚至分不清这种心情更多是由帕拉德传来还是自己生成。

“帕拉德？”

儿科医生疑惑的发问换来bugster理直气壮的回答，“人类是这样表达喜欢的吧？我喜欢永梦，所以也想试试。”

永梦哭笑不得地想问帕拉德最近是不是又接触了奇怪的知识，却又不得不承认自己的bugster身上总带着那么点儿仿佛孩童喜爱恶作剧般的顽劣。而此刻帕拉德把下巴托在套着半截针织衫的手上看他，眼里是不染杂质的光芒，“永梦也很高兴我这么做，我能感觉到。”

心情的相通让那一丝欲盖弥彰的掩饰都形同虚设，永梦顾不上擦掉脸上沾的奶油，戳起一块蛋糕塞进帕拉德嘴里，以免他继续说出更多令人羞耻的真话。

帕拉德和自己是什么时候变成这样的？

他还记得用无敌形态与帕拉德对决后的那个夜晚，换好外套走出CR的大门时，帕拉德踟蹰地跟在他身后又堪堪停下。永梦回头一看bugster抿着唇立在三步开外，高高身影背着光，无措的模样像极了一只被遗弃的大型犬，眷恋着主人的温暖，却又小心翼翼不敢靠近。

“帕拉德，要跟我回去吗？”

永梦知道现在的帕拉德夹在CR与格拉菲特之间，无论待在哪一边都会让事情显得尴尬，于是自然而然地向他发问。

病毒对宿主本能性的渴望让帕拉德不由自主跟了上去，永梦注意到他眼里星河一般的光芒，也注意到了他格外规矩垂放的双臂。拖进鬼门关走一遭的对待总归会让人不由自主畏惧，更何况是仿佛有着野性直觉般的bugster，但永梦想要的并不是帕拉德的忌惮，而是更为深层也更为纯粹的理解与交融，不论是作为bugser与人类的群体，还是作为帕拉德与宝生永梦的个体。

“要不要拉住我的手？”

儿科医生对孩童一般的语气让帕拉德怔了一秒，像是没听清似的“诶”了一声，而后被永梦牵住了手。

白色衣袖扫在针织线上，帕拉德紧紧扣住了他的手，如同捏住糖果的小孩一样把永梦的指尖攥在手心。那是第一次，永梦感觉到从帕拉德心中传来拥有温度的快乐，仰头看时自己的bugster脸上是熟悉的天真笑容，就像每次说着“心沸腾起来”时那样，却又有些微妙的不同。

之后一段时间，帕拉德多半是乖乖待在他身体里，但从平行世界回来后，他更乐意站在永梦身旁，借着身高优势注视自己的宿主。

永梦曾经问过帕拉德为什么不待在自己体内，帕拉德只是笑笑，说从旁边近距离看着永梦有一种别样的趣味。讲这话时帕拉德正跟永梦走在超市货架前，手里抱着饭团便当和一些日用品，目光从宿主头发的小漩落到侧脸，专注到让永梦都感觉到一丝视线的异样。他回头塞给帕拉德一瓶洗发液，面对环着胳膊抱了满怀商品的bugster却不由得惊讶地睁大眼。

“帕拉德，你没有拿购物篮吗？”

帕拉德歪头看了看他，接着永梦在他懵懂的眼神里把东西都塞进购物篮。篮子里便当和饭团摞在一边，另一边放了卫生纸香皂洗发水等用品，眼看永梦又放进去一块毛巾，帕拉德忽然道：“人类的生活这么麻烦啊。”

“嗯，但这正是生命的含义，是仅有一次的人生所承载的重量。”永梦说着像是想起了什么，笑容里藏着一丝喟叹，“帕拉德也明白的吧。”

帕拉德仿佛专心听课的小学生一般注视着他，片刻后也扬起嘴角笑了，“那么我也要……”

他话还没说完便向货架跑去，黑色外套在永梦面前浮云般飘过。于是永梦看着自己的bugster一手插着口袋一手竖着食指认认真真点着商品挑选，最后拿了一套印着动作游戏角色的牙刷杯子走了过来。

“这个很帅气啊，帕拉德眼光不错嘛。”

杯子与牙刷的拼色充满时尚感，加上绚丽的游戏人物让画面更添一分力度。被永梦拍着胳膊夸奖后帕拉德的笑容越发灿烂，低头凑近自己的宿主，“对吧！永梦要不要也买一样的？”

最终结账时永梦确实买了和帕拉德同款的牙刷杯子，两人提着购物袋踏着夕阳回家，说说笑笑间染上暖橙色的温度。永梦想让帕拉德了解人类的生活，不仅仅是从游戏和书本，而是真真正正地触碰到生命一点一滴的温度。哪怕名为宝生永梦的水晶中心依旧空空荡荡，他也想尝试着为帕拉德站上引导者的位置。他的诞生，他的任性，他的渴望，是永梦终其一生都不愿回避的责任。

再后来，帕拉德会在他平地摔前抓住他的胳膊，会在打游戏时与他并肩相贴，甚至时不时便会扑来给出一个拥抱。永梦不止一次侧头便对上帕拉德过近的脸，对方那笑得弯弯的眸中有着因为亲昵产生的兴奋，传递而来的喜爱与热情也同时鼓动在永梦心脏。

病毒模拟着人类的吐息喷上肌肤，却让永梦感到了真实的心旌摇曳。他有时不免会想，帕拉德像是一只聪明的犬类，又像一个得寸进尺的孩子，狡猾地试探着他的容忍度，又成功地一次次获得他更大的纵容。

而更令永梦意外的是，自己竟然并不讨厌这样。

在一次玩过双人协作的厨房游戏后，帕拉德突然问起永梦喜欢吃什么，永梦捏着手柄在时针接近12的钟表下打了个呵欠，含含糊糊应了句“能填饱肚子就行”，便在沙发上睡了过去。

第二天醒来闻到吐司的香味时，永梦惊得从沙发上摔了下来，又被落在地上的毛毯拌了一跤。帕拉德闻声从厨房跑出来，一边高兴地唤着“永梦”，一边捧着盛了吐司的盘子，犹如一个向家长展示手工课作品的小学生，“我试着用了用桌上那个小机器，永梦来尝尝！”

永梦看着吐司片中夹着的果酱和黄油，扶着沙发站起来，“帕拉德，怎么会想到做这个？”

“因为永梦一直在吃便利店的便当。”帕拉德耿直地说完，又用软绵绵的声音一字字解释，“你想啊，按照食谱做饭也是一种游戏，失败就是game over，成功就是game clear，而过关评价等级由永梦来给出。”

“这样的话我就不客气了。”永梦被他的解释逗笑，拿过吐司大口咬下，微微撇了撇眉。

“烤过头了，评级C rank。”

天才玩家帕拉德顿时感到shock，“哎？这游戏还挺难的。”

从那之后帕拉德会尝试在永梦下班前为他准备晚饭，或是在早上做好一个三明治或者饭团。bugster并不能感受人类的味觉，尽管如此帕拉德还是努力地模拟着食物的味道。永梦时不时便会感慨，只会玩游戏的帕拉德和下厨根本是风马牛不相及的两件事，然而在看见自己的bugster按照食谱雀跃地进行，脸上挂着玩游戏时闪闪发光的笑容，又觉得似乎没有什么问题。

而一切颇有问题的苗头——帕拉德总是牵他的手，会在玩游戏时枕着他的腿，会从后方把他搂进怀中——都被永梦同样刻意地无视，他与帕拉德的相处，始终在这样微妙的暧昧中维持着平衡。

直到那天帕拉德吻上他的脸颊。

2

“帕拉德，接下来的两天你不要跟着我了。”

听见这句话时，帕拉德刚和永梦协力通关了一款动作游戏的最高难度，脸上还交织着屏幕五彩的光。他握着手柄的手刷地放下，睁大了眼睛盯着永梦，“……我是不是惹你生气了？”

即便时至今日，帕拉德也依旧记得永梦把自己沉入“死亡”之前冰冷的眼神以及那种透彻心骨的恐惧。在和永梦相处了许久之后，帕拉德才发现那时自己的恐惧除了源自死亡，还源自宿主的抛弃。那个回家的夜晚，永梦牵住他的手无疑与将他拉出水面的手一样，充满了接纳与救赎的意味，那一刻帕拉德感到心情无比的涌动，那是与和永梦战斗时不同的、泛上了温度与某种羁绊的雀跃。

于是帕拉德如同触及死亡那天一般，小心翼翼打量着永梦，生怕他再一次褪去温柔露出深藏的冷漠。不过永梦并没有那样的表情变化，只是轻松地笑着拍一把他的肩，“想什么呢，不过是想拉开距离想想我们的关系，也许可以看到些新的东西。”

“永梦对我们的关系有什么问题吗？”帕拉德不太明白永梦的意思，却能够感应到永梦心里复杂的感情，像是在漫天星辰下追逐一抹真假难辨的光，又像是想要紧握一捧不断遗落的细沙，让他的心口不自觉地揪了起来。

他的疑问永梦并没有回答，第二天帕拉德垂头丧气地坐在CR的桌上，用力摁着掌机，脑子里全是永梦上门诊的模样。永梦盯着电脑时轻抿的嘴唇看起来异常柔软，面对孩子时弯起的眼角是那么的温和，连说话时上下滑动的喉结都显得如此可爱……他想着想着眼神微微游移，掌机画面出现了“game over”字样。

“帕拉德，你怎么一直坐在这里？平时不都藏在永梦身体里和他上班吗？”

路过的Poppy不由得对今日的反常发问，就连手术后来歇息的镜飞彩也停下干脆利落的餐刀望他。

帕拉德揉了揉头发，把游戏机往桌上一扔，“永梦让我不要跟着他。”

下一秒，Poppy夸张地捧着脸，房间内回荡起“诶？？？帕拉德和永梦吵架了——！”的喊叫。

“……不是吵架，只是暂时不在一起。”帕拉德捂了捂耳朵，重新捡起游戏机，却是少有的没了打游戏的兴致。

飞彩如同解除暂停键般面无表情切下蛋糕，“真是的，儿科医生还是这么让人头痛。”

说话间，帕拉德已经把脚踩在凳子上，百无聊赖地打开另一个游戏。贵利矢吊儿郎当地走来，把手往桌上一搭，“实在无聊的话，去诊所帮帮忙怎么样？”

“没错！听说大我那里多了病人，人手不怎么足够的样子！”Poppy一边说一边推着帕拉德的背往前，“永梦说不定也是想让你多多尝试与别人往来呢！帕拉德去试试吧！”

在Poppy和贵利矢的双重攻击下，帕拉德最后还是瞬移到花家大我的诊所，懒懒散散问有什么可以帮忙的地方，说话间目光不住在狭小诊室内飘荡。花家大我见状冷冰冰地说这里没有你可以做的事，最终妮可向花家大我做了个鬼脸，把帕拉德拽到病房安排了些杂事。

“明白了吧？你从今天起就是我的助手，先打扫卫生，可不许偷懒！”

少女扬着下巴两手抱胸，像个长官一般发施号令，随即把扫帚塞进帕拉德手里。然而bugster即便在永梦家也从没干过扫地的活，攥着扫帚疑惑地盯了妮可两秒，终于在少女连珠带炮的语速中明白了现在要做什么。

——没有永梦在一点都提不起劲。

尽管帕拉德满脑子如此思绪，还是笨拙地用扫帚一点点清扫地面，扬起的尘埃在清晨的光里细细弥漫。窗外传来汽车压过路面的声音，夹杂着孩子玩闹的欢笑，像是从遥远天际传来，不真切得宛如梦幻。

帕拉德忍不住从窗口望出去，夏季明媚的朝阳让他眯了眯眼。他很少见到这样的清晨，因为轮休日的早上永梦总是会赖床到自然醒，帕拉德也乐得搂住那比自己瘦小的身躯一同在床上消磨时光。他突然发现自己还是第一次没有在永梦的陪伴下注视寻常人平凡的生活，不禁驻足在窗前，看公园里小孩们嘻嘻哈哈踢着足球，几片落叶在视野中划出柔和轨迹。

休息日除了和帕拉德窝在家里打游戏，永梦也会带他去到商场公园，偶尔看上一两场电影，或是在林荫道间散步后坐在路边椅子联机，吸引来路人的围观。也许镜飞彩知道的话会问儿科医生只是换个地方打游戏究竟有什么外出的必要，但帕拉德总觉得只要和永梦在一起，不论走到哪里，不论做任何事情都是那么愉快。

永梦是不是也这么想呢？

那个联机时会激动得叫出声的永梦，通关后会开心与自己击掌的永梦，工作时沉淀了所有温柔与认真的永梦，熟睡时会把头发揉得乱糟糟的永梦……

察觉到自己的思绪又回到了永梦身上的一刻，孩子们的足球突然高高飞起落在树枝。帕拉德托着下巴撑在窗台看去，半隐在针织线的手指玩味地在脸上点了点。永梦不在时，病毒顽劣的因子似乎更多地暴露，帕拉德一面好笑地嘀咕“这群小鬼行不行啊”一面看笑话般地望着几个小孩上蹿下跳拿回皮球。

妮可的声音也在这时炸了开来，“喂——帕拉德！我稍微离开下你果然就偷懒了！”

“稍稍休息一下而已。”

帕拉德回过身，懒洋洋冲她摆了摆手。妮可一看地上被风吹散的灰尘，气鼓鼓指向他，“你根本就还没开始做吧！”

有妮可的监督，帕拉德再也不能偷懒，乖乖打扫了房间，还学着妮可的样子给病床换上新的被单，抚平皱巴巴的痕迹。bugster生涩的动作让妮可忍不住吐槽你不是常常跟着永梦上班吗怎么什么都不会？帕拉德想了想自己也只在永梦值夜班时会实体化陪在身边，干脆回了句“为什么病毒要会干活，永梦说我陪他打游戏就足够了”。

妮可像是听到溺爱孩子的家长般不可置信地瞪大眼，刚想说什么花家大我已经雷厉风行地走来呵斥别吵。之后帕拉德见识了花家大我的接诊，与永梦完全不同的冷淡风格让他新奇地观察起来，中途被妮可迎头扔来一件白大衣，示意他穿上。

下班时间帕拉德本打算数据化瞬移回家，驻足片刻还是维持实体踏上归程。不谙世事的bugster认认真真坐上电车，在熙熙攘攘的人群里望着窗外残阳，耳膜填满电车运行与停靠的声响，仿佛是要笔直通往永无止境的远方。

永梦现在在做什么呢？

帕拉德轻轻捂住心口，并没有察觉到永梦传来情绪波动，想见永梦的冲动却强烈地动荡心头。他承认自己依旧对永梦有着无法抹去的占有欲，却也希望永梦能够更好地生活，就像他引导自己挥开偏执与躁动、让仅仅一个病毒获得真正的生命一样，所以永梦想要暂时分开他也只能安静地接受。

在靠近家的车站帕拉德下了车，回去的路上中学生背着书包吵吵嚷嚷，偶有路人骑着自行车叮叮当当从身边掠过，邻里的阿姨们相互打着招呼，不知从何处传来几声犬吠。帕拉德平日总是和永梦走在这条路上，今天却是第一次注意到了永梦之外的人群。人类的生命顿时以更为鲜活的姿态投影在bugster的灵魂，让帕拉德的心有了另一种涌动，如同月下慢慢冲刷着海滩的浪潮，平静地闪烁着银白光芒。

这些便是永梦不惜分离也想要告诉自己的东西么？

帕拉德突然觉得短短一天自己长大了许多，回头又对把自己当做小孩的想法嗤之以鼻，加快脚步回到家。

3

由于有重症患者需要紧急手术，永梦在帕拉德回家前便接到通知返回医院。年轻的儿科医生并不足以担任主刀，全程仍是协助镜飞彩完成手术。工作结束两人回到CR办公室歇息时天边已经泛上浅光，摇曳着撕碎漆黑的夜。

思绪自手术的专注中走出，永梦终于察觉到了从帕拉德心中传来的思念。bugster渴望相见的迫不及待一阵阵泛上，仿佛一只手时轻时重捏着心脏。永梦忽然想起往常值夜班时帕拉德总陪在身边，一边看他托着脑袋迷迷糊糊打瞌睡一边说“永梦想睡就睡一会儿”。

因为担心夜班出现突发事件，永梦总是强撑到深夜，又不知多少次睡了过去，醒来时发现枕在帕拉德腿上。低头看着他的bugster脸上笑容熠熠发光，永梦甚至感觉有微小的星辰从那双纯粹的眼中坠落，无声地洒入自己心中。

曾有一次，永梦调侃地问帕拉德大清早在开心什么，换来对方“我是为了永梦诞生的，只要看着永梦就很开心”的回答，脸皮薄的儿科医生立刻红了脸。帕拉德对他的依恋就像是在世界中心举着宣传板一般显而易见，而永梦事实上早已发现，自己其实在享受着被帕拉德需要的感觉。

自私地索取着，冷漠地暗示着，宝生永梦的本质从原来到现在仍旧是未曾改变。

永梦这么想着不觉轻轻一叹，紧了紧身上的白大衣，把头埋进盘在桌上的臂膀中。一旁飞彩传来均匀的呼吸，似乎已经睡了过去。永梦的视线落在帕拉德白天摆弄过的掌机上，在熄灭了灯光的黑暗中描摹着朦胧轮廓。

翌日的工作照常进行，下午Poppy通知有游戏病患者出现需要紧急救援时，永梦不出意料地在椅子边摔了一跤，CR里久违地响起儿科医生的惨叫。贵利矢路过好笑地拍拍他的肩，说道“现在发现平时有帕拉德拉你一把还挺好”，便将脸皱成一团的永梦拽了起来。

病毒的切除顺利进行，永梦从妮可传来的讯息中知道了帕拉德在另一边协助花家大我也完成了游戏病的处理。这种分隔两地却为着同一个目标战斗的感觉让永梦愉快起来，莫名地有种孩子能够独当一面般的欣慰。

回到医院后永梦才发现妮可又给自己发了信息，说回去的路上正好看见夏日祭庙会，邀约大家下班后一同逛逛。Poppy得知消息后兴奋得在CR里窜了几圈，下班便带着培养机里的檀黎斗和不必值班的人们兴冲冲去了祭典。而今天正巧值晚班的儿科医生只能在值班室给患者写医嘱，时不时观察病患的状况。

摁下键盘最后一个字符，永梦将病历打印出来，透过窗户望了望悬在夜空的明月，清冽的光在心中打上一层白霜。

帕拉德现在一定也和大家一起在庙会闲逛吧？以他的游戏技术，不论是捞金鱼还是射击游戏一定都不在话下。

想到这里，永梦脑中莫名地开始描画帕拉德在庙会玩游戏时喜笑颜开的模样，手指慢慢按上胸口。

这一次他确定翻涌的思念是来自于自己心底，浪潮般一下下拍打，将情绪染上一层濡湿。他刻意用分离来思考与帕拉德的关系，终究发现自己早已离不开对方的存在。他喜欢帕拉德略显蓬松的卷发，喜欢那翘起的嘴角下尖尖的虎牙，喜欢搂着自己时带着占有欲的臂膀。从自己愿望中诞生的、名为帕拉德的陪伴，正一点点地将水晶的空洞填满。

无意识的，永梦轻轻攥住了胸前的白衣，一种更为剧烈的浪潮却突然拨开层层思念喷薄而出，夹杂着新奇与激动，撞得胸膛砰砰作响。

永梦知道这是从帕拉德那边传来的心情，却真切得让他整个身体充斥着激荡，帕拉德跳动的声音也在耳边传来，虚幻中凝聚着无法磨灭的真实。

——永梦，你看到了吗？夏日祭的烟花。

“帕拉德……”

永梦扶着椅背站起身，目光落在平静夜幕，却仿佛穿透了空间一般看到一团团炸开的花朵。飞散的色彩绚丽地涂抹房屋，月色也化作银丝于夜空飞舞，永梦按在心口的手掌感受着皮肉之下心脏的剧烈律动，那是混合着帕拉德与他的心跳，最为本源的活着的感觉。

“嗯，我看到了，很漂亮的烟花。”

瞳中被烟花勾勒出灿烂而无序的轨迹，永梦抿了抿唇扬起嘴角。

“帕拉德，谢谢你。”

我想见你。

自私也罢，索取也罢，我想要你陪在身边。

他想他对帕拉德的感情是爱，却也不仅是爱，他需要帕拉德，就像帕拉德需要他一样。他的病毒交织了他的过去，承受着他的阴暗，即便是在混沌不堪的日子里，也让这双曾经想要放弃人生的手获得了守护生命的力量。这份感情是那么的自私，却又是那么的无私，他们成就着彼此又制约着彼此，不论在世界的任何一隅，都将紧紧相连。

4

下班回家听见帕拉德拖长声音说出“欢迎回来”的一刻，永梦习惯性地应了句“我回来了”。他把包放在玄关，换了拖鞋进屋，便见帕拉德一路小跑过来，停在两步开外。

“祭典，怎么样？”

永梦仰着头望进帕拉德的眼睛，一瞬感觉走进了星光的海洋。

“超有趣的！我赢了很多奖品，还看到了烟花。”帕拉德笑嘻嘻说完，蓦地露出几分惋惜，“可惜永梦不在，我有在心里呼唤你，你听到了吗？”

“听到了哦，我们的心是连在一起的嘛。”永梦轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“顺便告诉你一件好事，明天我请了假，夏日祭也还没结束，一起去看烟花吧。”

帕拉德听罢，用一种快要欢呼的表情连连点头，本就明亮的眸子此刻比月光还要璀璨。他动动嘴唇想要说些什么，却踌躇地顿了下来，隔了几秒才试探性地看向永梦，颇像个将要承认错误的孩子。

“……永梦，我可以亲你吗？”

永梦没想到帕拉德犹豫半晌是为了这句话，通过心灵望见烟花时那潮水般的悸动再次涌来，让他忍不住绽开笑颜。于是他点点头，向帕拉德张开双臂做了个拥抱的姿势。

帕拉德见状眼神一亮，适才的小心翼翼顿时毫无踪迹，仿佛一只粘人的大型犬般猛地扑了上去。

“永梦——”

“帕拉德，不要把我抱起来啦！”

被身材过高的bugster搂在怀中，永梦感觉自己的双脚都离了地，一番抗议才落回地面，接着脸颊被轻轻一吻。

帕拉德的吐息在脸上尚有余温，永梦鼓起勇气般地深吸一口气，扬头加深了笑意，踮着脚凑近他面前。

“帕拉德，我来教你，亲吻应该是这样的。”

“嗯……？”

懵懂的bugster眨了眨眼，下一秒便被永梦捧住双颊，用柔软双唇封缄了话语。

——END——


End file.
